Hero
by chipmunkgirl01
Summary: It's the girls' birthday, and the chipmunks give them their presents. terrible summary!


**Hey guys!**

**I'm back in my usual mood, and my problem was solved! So I'm going to write a one-shot!**

**Enjoy!**

…

Today was the chipettes' birthdays, and everyone who was anyone showed up. The girls had so many presents it was ridiculous! When it was time to open them all, they thought they should open their gifts from the chipmunks.

"Here Elle, open mine first." Said Theodore. She opened the velvet box and inside was a beautiful silver charm bracelet. The charms were a soccer ball, a whisk, and a microphone.

"Theo, it's beautiful!" she gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

Next was Simon. He pulled out a square box wrapped in purple wrapping paper and handed it to her.

Jeanette ripped the paper frantically, wanting to hurry and see what he got her. She pulled an object from the box. It was a book. _Romeo and Juliet_, she read. It was the first book her and Simon read together.

"Oh Simon!" she jumped up and gave him a tight hug.

Lastly, was Alvin. He walked up to Brittany, with surprisingly nothing in his hand.

"Britt, I didn't have enough money to buy you another extravagant gift. So I just got you a card."

Brittany looked at Alvin, "It's fine, and it's the thought that counts."

She grabbed the card and opened it. As soon as she did, pocket full of sunshine started to play. Everyone knew Brittany hated the song with a passion, including Alvin. Brittany was just about to pounce when Alvin stopped her.

"Wait! Before you do that, I have a song for you too." He walked to the stage, and grabbed his guitar. "Hey everyone, this song is for my best friend Brittany. Hopefully it will show her how I truly feel about her." He started to play his guitar, and then he whispered the first line.

**Let me be your hero**

**Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?**

**Would you run, and never look back?**

**Would you cry, if you saw me crying?**

**And would you save my soul, tonight?**

**Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?**

**Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this**

**Now would you die, for the one you love?**

**Hold me in your arms, tonight**

**I can be your hero, baby**

**I can kiss away the pain**

**by you forever**

**You can take my breath away**

**Would you swear that you'll always be mine?**

**Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?**

**Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?**

**I don't care you're here, tonight**

**I can be your hero, baby**

**I can kiss away the pain**

**I will stand by you forever**

**You can take my breath away**

Alvin started to play his guitar, never taking his eyes off of her. He saw her shed a few tears, which was very rare. When the solo was over, he continued to sing.

**Oh, I just wanna hold you**

**I just wanna hold you, oh yeah**

**Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?**

**Well I don't care you're here, tonight**

Then, a choir rose from the stage floor and started to sing with him.

**I can be your hero, baby**

**I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah**

**I will stand by you forever**

**You can take my breath away**

**I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain**

**(I can be your hero, baby)**

**And I will stand by you, forever**

**You can take my breath away**

**You can take my breath away**

**An' I can be your hero**

Alvin jumped off the stage to an emotional Brittany, who was waiting for him.

"How did you like it?" he asked her.

"Does this answer your question?" she grabbed his collar and kissed him for about 5 seconds. When she pulled away, Alvin's mouth was in the form of a 0 and his eyes were as big as baseballs.

Brittany leaned towards his ear and whispered _'I'm glad I'm your girlfriend now, now I have a new way of making you miserable.'_

With that, she walked away, leaving Alvin to himself.

"That's my girl."

**TADA!  
I just loves me some AlvinxBrittany fluff! **

**I'm glad to be happy again, it was so boring being sad for a whole day. I was asleep for the whole in tire day!**

**Anyway, R&R!**

**YachAchaLater!**


End file.
